Enferma
by novusamundi
Summary: Continuacion del Fic "Enfermo" por novusamundi. Erza habiendo cuidado a Natsu cuando estaba enfermo, parece por "Extrañas razones" se enferma ella, ¿esto llegara a oidos de nuestro peli rosa favorito? ¿Le devolvera el favor a Erza? ¡Pasen y vean! Y dejen su reviews ;)


**¿LO ESPERABAN? ¿LO QUERIAN? ¿LO DESEABAN? (BUE TAMPOCO PARA TANTO ¬¬)**

**EH AQUÍ, LA CONTINUACION DE "ENFERMO"**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

_**Enferma**_

Era una hermosa mañana, en Magnolia, Fairy Hills 7:58 AM…

Los rayos del sol se apresuraban en entrar por un gran ventanal con finas cortinas y acariciando la tersa y bella piel blanca de una dama que dormía. Una autentica bella durmiente.

Los rayos solares bailaron sobre los parpados de la joven dama causando que despertara, se sentara en su cama y se estirara bostezando después de una buena noche de sueño. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el ventanal admirando la bella mañana de Magnolia causando que la dulce dama sonriera y se saliera al fin de la cama y abriera una ventana dejando pasar la dulce y fresca brisa de la mañana acariciar su piel, su blanco cabello, sus suaves mejillas y su pijama que era como un camisón un poco transparente… y revelador, y este se danzaba en sus piernas, por eso le agradaba vivir en Fairy Hills porque no había vecinos "Entrometidos" que espiaran a la dulce dama mirándola con lujuria y desnudándola con la mirada, aunque… debía admitir que un poquito de culpa tenia… su suave "camisón" se pegaba adorablemente a sus curvas, sus piernas, su cadera, su dotada… "retaguardia", su vientre, sus MUY generosamente dotados pechos y esos botones rosados que sobresaltaban detrás de su muy tentador pijama, y estos por su piel blanca resaltaban y daban el aspecto de cerezas… había que admitirlo, el hombre que poseyera tal mujer seria el maldito afortunado del año…

Hasta que sus pensamientos matutinos fueron interrumpidos por que alguien llamo a su puerta ¿Quién es a estas horas?

-¡Ya voy!- Respondió cantando y tarareando hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

-Midaaaa~ -

-AHHHHHH!- Y la hermosa mañana de Mirajane Strauss se fue al tacho.

-Ezho ezh mada educación Mida…-Dijo Erza Scarlet… como pudo, con su cabello revuelvo como si Happy la hubiera peinado con un pescado, con la cara pálida muerto, con ojeras, decaída y demacrada como si Zeref montado en Acnologia la hubiera corrido en una maratón por todo el mundo en 8 días… sí, así de FATAL estaba la caballero pelirroja.

-Q-que… ¿!pero que te paso Erza?!- Dijo espantada la albina al ver a Erza… tan… enferma al parecer

-Ezthoy enfedma! Ezho pa. . . –Acto seguido Erza estornudo sobre la cara de Mira… ¡Casi duchándola en moco!

-. . .-

-. . . Lo zhiento Mida…-

-Iu… iu… iuiuiuiuiIUUUUU!- Mira de la desesperación corrió hacia su baño limpiándose la cara mientras Erza se metía a su habitación como si nada, sentándose en la cama.

Al rato volviendo Mirajane con ella, se sentó a su lado, aun algo asqueada, pero intrigada.

-Por esto faltaste al gremio ayer ¿No es así?-

-Zhi…-

-¿Cómo te enfermaste?-

-N-no zhe…-

-Erzaaaa…- Inquirió Mira sospechado

-Cuide a Natshu hace 2 Días atrás- Dijo derrotada la pelirroja que sostenia el pañuelo contra su moqueando nariz, era una gripe arrolladora… y esto a Erza le causaba gran vergüenza. Aunque su cara solo estaba sonrojada por la enfermedad en si.

-Ahhh, cuando volvió de la misión con Lucy enfermo por el hechizo de un mago… mmm, se ve que los resfriados de Dragon Slayer son potentes ¿eh? –Mira se reia pero Erza no se animo a decirle que le había comido… digo, aprovechado y besado a Natsu mientras dormía, que por eso (Ella creía) de su debida enfermedad.

-Eso me recuerda… Natsu me dijo algo extraño, lo encontré el día siguiente en Fairy Hills, saliendo de tu cuarto-

Esto llamo la atención de Erza que observo de inmediato a Mira.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

**Natsu iba caminando por los pasillos de Fairy Hills, el conocido dormitorio de las chicas.**

**Mira, que volvía a su cuarto, por otro vestido, ya que en Fairy Tail otra gran pelea se había armado, en un momento de "hombría de Elfman" tiro todo los barriles de cerveza por los aires alegando que "El alcohol es de hombres"… cosa que Cana contradijo. La cosa fue que Mirajane estaba empapada en alcohol.**

**Cuando se cruzaron…**

**-Oh Natsu veo que te recuperaste, Erza si que es toda una enfermera ¿eh? –Se reía Mira, pero Natsu no prestado atención, Miraba el suelo confundido-**

**Mira, creyendo saber, respondió –Si si Natsu, estoy empapada de alcohol, debo apestarte… no trates de mirar bajo mis vestido por que se me transparente eh ¡picaron!–Mirajane se ve que se había levantado con un animo medio perverso y juguetona, pero aun así la cara de Natsu seguía siendo de confusión.**

**-No no es eso… no se por que…–Natsu toco sus labios-… Por que mis labios y mi boca saben a fresa…**

* * *

-¿Raro no?- Mirajane susurro pensando y observo a Erza…

… La cual estaba K.O. en la cama, con sus mejillas color carmesí.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Erza que te paso ahora?!-

_**Continuara… (?**_

…_**novusamundi…**_

_**Si, se mi ausencia, pero bueno, se ve que el dios de la tecnología me odia -w- solo eso, tratare de ser mas fiel en el fanfiction.**_

_**PD: Esta continuación va a tener cap, en ves de ser un one shot como el otro.**_


End file.
